Business
by OneLongHour
Summary: Hermione runs into someone she didn't want to see in London. So she does the only thing she can think of - runs. Draco chases her, he just wants to get down to business. LEMONS. COMPLETE. oneshot. I do not own Harry Potter! Disclaimer I own nothing from Harry Potter, only the plot is entirely my own. I also own no rights to any Kelly Clarkson refrences and/or lyrics
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! Come back!"

Hermione ran through the shopping centre heading towards the doors leading to the car park, ignoring the man calling out behind her – her black pumps in her hand and her skirt hitching higher up her thighs as she ran, turning it into a mini-skirt rather than a fitting high-waisted skirt. He wasn't meant to be here. London was her haven. He never stepped foot here, preferring the magical world over the muggle one. It had only been 2 months since she last saw him – since it happened, it was still raw. She couldn't deal with this.

When she saw him she had to double take to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. It was him alright though, so she did the only thing she could think of. She just dropped her shopping basket, all the tins rolling free of the basket and the bottle of milk ripping open as it collided with the floor, she ran – ran as far away from him as she could. She had to get out of here, had to leave before he could try and talk to her. When he saw her he had started making his way towards her then stopping himself and whispering something into the woman who was next to him ear and giving her a kiss of the cheek before continuing to walk towards her. The woman looked quite shocked. It hurt more than it should Hermione supposed. She already knew he was with her, getting married according to the Profit. She remembered the headlines _"Heir to fortune leaves War Heroin, days later spotted with mystery redhead." "Heir a cheater?" "Confirmed – Ginny Weasley mystery woman." "War heroin in denial?" "The perfect couple." "Ring on her finger." "Time to settle down says Weasley." "No comment from Granger."_ The wizzarding world had gone crazy over her break up with a certain blonde, it was almost a big a scandal as when he and her first kissed in public. She shook those memories from her head as she continued to run. Finally spotting her car – she spotted her car just before she spotted the blonde leaning against it, searching. Hermione skidded to a halt when she saw him, their eyes locking. It felt as though hours had passed with the two of them just looking at each other. She broke eye contact as she smoothed down her skirt returning it to its proper length. She slipped her shoes back on a walk over to her car with as much dignity as she could muster seeing as he had just seen her run away faster than if Voldermort himself was behind her. She refused to make eye contacted so looked at the space just above his head. How could he be standing there looking so innocent. She was about 3 metres from her car when she decided she was just going to ignore him, but he had to speak didn't he?

"Hermione,"

She looked him in the eye,

"Please move Malfoy," Hermione didn't miss the slight hurt that flashed across his face at the use of his last name, "You're blocking my door." She said with as much politeness as she could.

Draco Malfoy looked stunned, he slowly moved out her way, choosing to stand just out of the way of the car door.

"Mione-"

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. You lost the right to even speak to me weeks ago."

"You have to hear me out, when you didn't contact me… I asked you to in the letter.."

"I never read your letter. I knew what you'd say. I bet it's just some Sunday school answer. It doesn't make it okay."

"Hermi- wait Sunday school? Whats that?"

"Ugh! Don't, no."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then why follow me! You can write it to me in a letter, but you can't say it to my face. You're weak."

Hermione opened her car door and began to climb inside her car.

"Hermione, I miss you. I see you everywhere I go. I don't want to-"

"No!" Hermione screamed getting back out of the car, looking him straight in the face, giving him a slight push, "You know what Malfoy? I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green. I hope that when you're in bed with her you think of me. I would never wish bad things – but I don't wish you well. You can't make this okay. Does it hurt to know that I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you who choose to end it like you did. I was the last one to know, imagine that the girlfriend the last one to know that you were engaged to someone else."

Malfoy looked startled,

"You don't understand. Shes more a wife for show for my families sake."

"You knew exactly what you were doing! You can't just say you had no say in it."

"I don't love her I love yo-"

"Oh you love me? If she knows that, she deserves you. A trophy wife, oh how cute. Ignorance is bliss right?"

"Hermione please."

"Oh I get it, her day will come to right? You'll be through with her? But still let me guess you'll still be together?"

"Please.."

"You'll die together but alone."

"Please you have to listen you have to believe me!"

"Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you."

The anger and hurt in Malfoy's face was easy to read,

"How come my family and you're friends believe me and you can't?," Malfoy was shouting now, "We were together for 5 years and still you can't trust me, you can't believe me. If there was any way for me to get out of this I would. Do you think I want to be with her? This is a scam. This whole marriage is a set up. The Malfoy's aren't exactly on top at the moment. Father believes this marriage will restore some of the Malfoy name."

"You're marring her because of your family?"

"Yes."

The next thing to be heard from the pair was a sound of Hermione's palm meeting Draco's cheek.

"Ah! Fuck woman, what was that for?" Draco yelled rubbing his hand along his cheek.

"I can't believe you! I will never believe you. Never again. You. Broke. My. Heart."

Malfoy let his hand drop, the red palm print evident on his pale white skin,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"No, no you-"

Hermione was silenced as Draco's lips met hers. She couldn't help it, she melted into the kiss. All the memories coming back. Draco's hands went to her waist as hers went around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. The need for air overpowered their desire to continue kissing, Draco leaned down so his forehead rested against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. When Hermione's breathing had started to return to normal, she slowly opened her eyes to find him staring back at her. His eyes were molten silver and glowing with his desire. She held his gaze while she untangled one hand from his hair and slid it down his face to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, before turning his head to place a chaste kiss to her palm.

"Please don't do this to me again." She whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

"Do what?"

"Break my heart. I can't, I can't deal with it aga-"

She was silenced when his fingers touched her lips.

"I won't." He whispered as he whipped away the tear.

"You already have."

"How?" Draco looked shocked.

"You kissed me."

Draco just looked at her blankly.

"You should go back to Ginny." Hermione said as she looked down, removing her hands from his neck.

She felt Draco's finger under her chin lifting her face to face him.

"Why would I do that?" Malfoy said smiling.

Hermione slapped his hand away,

"You're impossible." She yelled she climbed back into her car slamming the door shut before turning the engine on and driving off – leaving a completely stunned Draco behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione got home she stormed into her house slamming the door behind her and throwing her keys on the table. She began to pace back and forth past her TV, she almost screamed when she heard the doorbell. She stamped over to the door, throwing it open to reveal a very scared telemarketer – one of the downsides of living in London.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I was just wondering if you would be interest-"

"No! Now go away before I hex you!" and with that she slammed the door on a very confused muggles face.

Hermione walked back into her living room picking up a vase and throwing it against the wall before dropping to the floor crying. She didn't cry for long however, she would be damned if she shed another tear for that slimy ferret. She was drying her eyes with a tissue when the doorbell rang again, she ran to the door throwing it open,

"I told you I would hex you if you didn't go away, no I'm not interest-" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"That's not very nice Hermione, threating to hex me and telling me you're not interested in me in the space of 3 seconds. Give a guy a break." With that Draco attempted to enter her house only to be stopped my Hermione's hand pushing him back,

"No. Leave, now!" She yelled.

Hermione began to shut the door Draco thought quickly and stuck his foot in between the door and the doorframe. Yelping in pain as the door jammed his foot,

"Ah! Fuck, that's the second time you've hurt me today. Merlin you crazy bint!"

"If this is your way of saying sorry you're not very good. Now move your foot and leave."

"No. You ran away. Again. Before I could explain."

"I'm sick of your excuses I don't want to hear them any more."

"They're no excuses."

"Malf-"

"No!" He roared, "Not Malfoy. Draco. Draco!"

Hermione was shocked and speechless. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into her apartment and into the living room, stepping over the broken vase and putting her on the couch then kneeling before her,

"Now listen. I love you. I only love you."

"You're engaged!" Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"No. You're not listening,"

"Save it Malfoy! I saw you with her just before. Don't lie to me again."

"When I said "Why would I do that" you were meant to say because you're engaged. This has turned out all wrong." He sighed running his hands through his blonde hair, Hermione had an urge to reach out and run it through her fingers but refrained, instead she replied to his statement confused,

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would I do that?"

"What?"

"Say what I want you to say. Why would I do that?"

Hermione looked at him puzzled,

"Because you're engaged to her."

"No, no I'm not."

"What!"

Draco smiled,

"Exact-"

Draco's left cheek now resembled what the right one had looked like an hour ago,

"You back-handed me!" He yelled, clutching his cheek

"You complete prat! You let me stand there and yell at you and… and you weren't even with her! You complete and utte-"She went to slap him again but this time was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. So she did the next best thing. She jumped on him, making him fall backwards. Allowing her desperate need to dictate her actions, she latched onto his mouth and kissed him furiously, arms wrapped around his neck and legs twisted around his waist.

He grabbed hold of her bum possessively and rolled them both over so that she was underneath him, not breaking the kiss. One of his hands slid up and stopped at the base of her neck, gripping the back of her neck firmly so she couldn't move her head away from his—not that she wanted to. Then something poked at her pussy lightly, she gasped, her attention drawn to his other hand. He had pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side, and now he was stroking up and down her folds. His lips had moved on to her earlobe, and she gasped as his finger touched her nub.

"Oh, Merlin—do that again," she moaned.

"What, this?" he murmured, lightly grazing the spot again.

"Ohhh yes."

He rubbed across that spot a few times, and she couldn't hold back her moans. Then he pressed a finger up inside her, and she moaned in pleasure—she felt the same need she use to have for him. She bucked her hips against him and felt the pleasure surge.

She looked at his face and noticed that there was a small smile playing around his lips then closed her eyes. Without warning he withdrew his hand, Hermione whimpered at the loss,

"What are you doing?"

"Marry me."

Hermione's eyes flew open,

"What?"

"Marry me. Be my wife."

"Draco I can't, yo-" She was silence as his long finger once again ran along her slit. "Oh!"

"Come on, marry me."

"Yes.."

Draco growled,

"Say it like you mean it."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy I will marry you. Once you explain this whole Ginny thing to me."

"Fine, but first," He plunged his finger back into her cunt, "business."


End file.
